24 sierpnia 1991
7.55 Program dnia 8.00 W sobotę rano - mag. 8.35 Ziarno - prog. Redakcji Katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców (prowadzi misjonarz z Nowej Gwinei) 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Teleferie: Walt Disney przedstawia - "Kacze opowieści" i "Rock-androllowa mama" - cz.2 10.25 Na zdrowie - mag. rekreacyjny 10.45 Herby i rody rycerskie - prog. dokumentalny 11.10 TV koncert życzeń 11.40 Żyć - mag. ekologiczny 12.10 Zielona linia - prog. Redakcji Rolnej 12.30 Sport: Mistrzostwa Świata w lekkiej atletyce - Tokio '91 14.30 "Siódemka" w Jedynce: "Dzieci tańca" - francuski film dok. 15.25 Spadkobiercy Wilhelma Tella - reportaż 15.50 Skarbiec - mag. historyczny 16.30 Butik 17.00 Sport: Relacje z Mistrzostw Świata w kolarstwie ze Stuttgartu oraz lekkiej atletyce w Tokio i Mistrzostw Europy w pływaniu w Atenach 18.55 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Nasi drapieżnicy 19.15 Dobranoc: Domel 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 XXVIII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki - SOPOT '91 - Konkurs o Grand Prix, drugi etap, część 1 21.25 Sportowa sobota 21.45 Sopot '91 - Konkurs o Grand Prix, drugi etap, część 2 23.05 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.25 Jutro w programie 23.30 "Mac Gyver" - cz.4 serialu sensacyjnego USA 7.25 "Grunwald" - obraz Rozwadowskiego i Popiela o grunwaldzkiej wiktorii (w 500 rocznicę) 7.55-11.05 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.00 CNN - Headline News 8.10 "Podróż w przeszłość" - odc.23 animow. filmu USA z serii "Kapitan Planeta i Planetarianie" 8.35 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 9.15 Tygiel - zagraniczny mag. kulturalny 9.45 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej (a w nim Studio Festiwalowe Sopot '91) 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.15 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 10.40 "Bolesne dojrzewanie Adriana Mole'a" odc.5 serial ang. 11.05 Tacy sami - prog. w języku migowym 11.25 Dookoła świata: "Spotkanie przy Hornie" - reportaż 11.55 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - mag. żeglarski 12.25 Ach Ameryka - dziecko potrafi 13.05 Fajanse polskie - rep. z wystawy 13.20 Zwierzęta świata: "Zawód - operator filmów przyrodniczych" odc.1 serialu angielskiego 13.55 VI Gdańskie spotkania gitarzystów - Mistrz i uczeń - rep. 14.25 Ze wszystkich stron 14.55 Program dnia 15.00 Vademecum teatromana - Witkacy w czasie kanikuły 15.30 "Pan wzywał, milordzie?" (3) - "Darowizna" - serial angielski 16.20 Jeszcze wczoraj, jeszcze dziś - program teatralny 17.00 Ekspress reporterów 17.30 Wzrockowa lista przebojów 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Godzina z Krzysztofem Kolbergerem 19.30 Galeria 38 milionów, malarstwo Zdzisława Nitki 20.00 "Carla" - film fab. (obyczajowy) prod. włoskiej, reż. Dino Risi w rolach gł: Gudrun Langrebe i Giancarlo Giannini z cyklu "Cztery kobiety" 21.20 Chalais nad Rodanem - rep. 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Bez znieczulenia 22.00 Akatyst ku czci Bogurodzicy 22.05 Lepiej póżno niż wcale - mag. rozrywkowy, a w nim "Flair" odc.3 serialu australijskiego 23.50 CNN - Headline News 0.30 "Bagdad Cafe" - odc. serialu angielskiego 1.05 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 8.00 Samochodowa gala 9.00 Triathlon 9.30 Sport Special 10.00 Tenis ziemny — liga niemiecka 11.00 Wyścigi samochodowe w USA 12.00 Golf — Volvo PGA 13.00 Wrestling 14.00 Argentyńska piłka nożna 15.00 Żużel 16.00 Sporty motorowe 17.00 Kajakarstwo — mistrzostwa świata 18.00 Golf — Volvo PGA 20.00 Kolarski wyścig w Niemczech 20.30 Tenis ziemny 22.00 Golf — mistrzostwa USA 24.00 Tenis ziemny thumb|left 8.45 Boubou, Koenig der tiere — ser. 9.10 Niklaas, ein Junge aus Flandern — ser. 9.35 Muppet-Show 10.00 Mein Lieber Biber — ser. 10.25 Mork von Ork — ser. 11.15 Bill Cosby Show 11.40 M.A.S.H. — ser. 12.05 Riptide — ser. 12.55 Das Wiegemlied vom Broadway — kom. USA 14.30 Geheimnisse des Billabong — ser. dok. 15.20 Gwiazdy i zwierzęta 15.30 Ferien mit Papa — kom. ang. 17.05 Autostrada do nieba — ser. 17.50 Wiadomości 18.05 Aufruhr unter Tage — film fab. USA 19.45 Bill Cosby Show 20.15 Rio Lobo — western USA 22.15 Fahr zur Hoelle, Liebling — krym. USA 23.55 Ulice San Francisco — ser. 0.45 Wiadomości 0.55 M.A.S.H. — ser. 1.20 Die Wiege des Boesen — hör. USA 2.50 Perry Mason — ser. 3.40 Todesangst bei jeder Daemmerung — krym. USA thumb|left 8.00 Dzieci Flinstonów — ser. 8.25 Miś Yogi — ser. 8.30 Dennis — ser. 9.00 Scooby Doo — ser. 9.25 Klack — dziecięcy show 10.10 Die Jetsons — ser. 11.00 Die Spezialisten unterwegs — ser. 11.50 Insiders — ser. 12.35 He Man — ser. 13.00 Super Mario Brothers — ser. 13.25 Teenage Mutant Hero Turtless — ser. 13.45 Street Hawk — ser. 14.35 Adam 12 — ser. 14.55 Katts and Dog — ser. 15.20 Daktari — ser. 16.10 Autostrada do nieba — ser. 17.00 Der Preist ist heiss — quiz 17.45 Cudowne lata — ser. 18.10 Immer wenn er Pillen nahm — ser. 18.45 Aktualności 19.00 Anpfiff — mag. piklarski 20.15 Film fab. 22.00 Film fab. 23.30 Film fab. thumb|left 7.30 The Flying Kiwi — ser. 8.00 Fabryka uciech — pr. dla dzieci 12.00 Danger Bay — ser. 12.30 Sha Na Na — ser. 13.00 Beyond 2000 — nauka i technika 14.00 Combat 15.00 Supergwiazdy wrestlingu 16.00 Monkey — ser. 17.00 Bearcats — ser. 18.00 240 Robert — ser. 19.00 Parker Levis Can’t Lose 19.30 Rodzina Adamsów — ser. 20.00 TJ Hooker 21.00 Unsolved Mysteries 22.00 Cops I — film dok. 23.00 Amerykański wrestling 24.00 Fredy’s Nightmares 1.00 The Last Laugh 1.30 Maraton — film fab. 3.15 Skytext thumb|left 7.00 Ninotchka — kom. 9.00 Walt Disney przedstawia 11.30 Cousins — kom. 13.00 Moonwakler 15.00 Boulevard of Broken Dreams — dr. 17.00 Colombo Goes to the Guillotine 19.00 Greamlins — hor. 21.00 Cohen and Tate — thril. Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmNet z 1991 roku